Arrogance Isn't A Virtue
by PassionFury101
Summary: Pre-TLH. Annabeth and Percy get in a fight because Percy is arrogant. Don't like, don't read.
1. The Fight

"How many times have I told you not to get involved with Ares cabin?" Said my beautiful girlfriend Annabeth. I call her beautiful, even when she's mad at me.

"Uh, let's see here...three times a day for...six years...uh..."

"That'd be 6,570 times Percy. How many times have you listened to me?"

"Not once."

"Exactly. Stop scaring me like that."

"You know they can't kill me if they don't know about my Achilles heel."

"That doesn't stop you from getting hurt!"

"Anna, just calm down..."

"Don't tell me to calm down. And don't call me an-"I cut her off with a kiss. She pushes me back. Uh oh, she's serious. I'm dead.

"No, don't try that on me! Look at this!" She holds up a mirror. It reflects off the full body one behind me. There's a cut at the center of my back.

"Oh..."

"Yeah. That's what I don't like. How arrogant you can be, when you nearly died. You need to remember that although they don't know where it's at, doesn't mean they can't hit it." She crying by now. I hate to see her like this. I wrap my arms around her. She grabs the front of my shirt and starts crying into it. I just stand and rub her back soothingly.

"It'll be okay..." She pushes away from me.

"No, stop saying that. You don't know. This is what I was talking about. I hate when you're arrogant. You're acting just like Luke!" She put her hands over her mouth and started crying again. She ran off and I chased after her. I found her curled up and the base of Oracle Mountain. We named it that because that's where Rachael's cave is located. I walk up and throw my arms around her. She shrugged me off. I tried again and this time she looked at me and my heart shattered. She had the saddest face I'd ever seen. She's never like this.

"Why are you making such a big deal of this." No use in trying to comfort her if she's just going to yell at me for it.

"Because you don't know what it's like to worry everyday about whether or not the one you love is going to be okay..."

"But I do. I worry about you all day, everyday. Every bad dream I have is about you, you being in trouble. Battle wounds, maiming, thousands of ways you've died. My ADHD has never been worse. I notice every little thing about you...I love you." I said, as softly as possible.

"So you don't hate me? Even after what I said?"

"No, because you're my Wise Girl..."

She gave me a sad smile. "And you're my Seaweed Brain."

I smiled. We laid down and fell asleep, glad to be over with our first fight...


	2. The Awkward Moment

I awoke the next morning with a beautiful creature beside of me. I got scared because when I wake up, I don't think. I thought I might have accidentally slept with a daughter of Aphrodite. When I realized it was Annabeth, the events of the previous night flooded back to my memories. I smiled and curled Annabeth back into my arms. She snuggled closer to me, and that's when I heard it. A crack. A branch snapping. Then, a raspy voice.

"Hello, sssssson of Posssseidon." I froze. There was a large snake speaking to me. I will admit, I was horrified. The snake had blood red scales, emerald green eyes that could pierce souls, fangs made of solid steel and a horridly forked tounge.

"W-who are you?" my knees were shaking.

"I am the Python."

"The one that Apollo defeated?"

"Yesssss... A minor sssssetback."

"Why are you here?"

"Becaussssse, Hera hasss sssent for a new target. I want the girl."

"Over my dead body!" I pulled out Riptide.

"Ssssssss! Anaklusssmosss! Demon sssword!"

I looked at the sword, then back at the Python. "That's right! Stay back!"

"You win thisss round! But you had better watch your back, ssson of sssea god. Or else you'll be dead and your little ssslut will be my victim!" Then, he burst into flames and dissipated.

"Annabeth, wake up."

"Ugnnnnnn... what?"

"Let's go back to the cabin."

"Okay." With that, she jumped on my back.

"What the-"

"You woke me up, you get to carry me. Now mush!"

"I'm not a dog."

"Please..."

"Fine."

"So, the Python attacked you?" Chiron asked me.

"Yeah. He said he wanted Annabeth."

"He will attack again."

"I figured so. What about Annabeth?"

"I will put her under your care."

"Why?"

"Because, you would never let anything happen to her. This will only make you even more overprotective. Now, go back to her."

"Okay. Thank you Chiron."

"I love you." I said as I walked into the room. I picked Annabeth up and gave her a very heated, open-mouthed kiss.

"Mmm, what was that for?"

"For being the best girlfriend ever. And to say I'm sorry, for last night."

"Yeah, about that... Can we forget that ever happened?"

"Forget what happened?"

"Haha, okay I gotta take a shower. Mind if I use yours?"

"Sure." They installed the showers in every cabin after The Stolls turned the back wall of the showers invisible while Aphrodite cabin was in there. I stood there, thinking until Annabeth's voice brought me out of my state of trance.

"Percy, where are the towels?"

"Oh, they're over ther-" I turned around to see a naked Annabeth about two inches in front of me. Okay, two feet, but it may as well have been two inches. She blushed and ducked behind the bathroom door.

"Percy!"

"I'm sorry!" Uh oh...


End file.
